Super Ultradimension (prologue)
by Azurknight
Summary: Neptune has returned to the Ultradimension to help her dear friend Plutia but thanks to Noire and other events have to face another threat but this time it all comes from the future allies and enemies alike (just the prologue gonna try a new approach in actual story)


Prologue. Too many twists

Gamindustri Planetptune ultradimension Neptune the CPU of the Hyperdimenions Planeptune is aiding her great pal Plutia the CPU of the Ultra dimensions Planeptune at first with a hard level on a video game until Noire arrives and yells at them for being lazy and forcibly makes them take a s rank request to help decrease the shares of Lowee which has been growing in popularity as of late. "Oh well might as well get this job done lickety split" Neptune says with slight enthusiasm while Plutia is half asleep somewhat wobbly while walking and Noire keeps a steady if not fast paced the request was to defeat a rare enemy called the malefic dragon a new creature virtually unknown but Noire was certain that they could defeat it easily. The creature was seen around the otori forest area odd given the fact that it's a low level location but none the less it stood out big time as it was a new species of monster which was clear from its more violent appearance per say whoa this writer's throwing in a new monster not cool guy Neptune complains while she trips cause her shoe laces are untied ha-ha. Anyway the three engage the monster with full confidence and they attack like crazy killers Noire then seemingly finishes it with infinite slash but much to her shock the creature won't die and counters with a crippling attack and knocks Plutia away whoa Plutie got knocked out of the park like a ball or something Neptune points out to which Noire says yeah the writer just pointed that out Neptune then they try to go HDD to fight but can't because they got infected with virus ailment.

"Oh no we're like done for and stuff tell my darling sister you can't have my pudding" Neptune says without are care (weird) the dragon then readies it's next attack until a surge of lightning blasts it back and stuns it Neptune thinking it was Plutia's doing comments nice going Plutie or should I say Sadie oh no now she'll want my bode if that's the case fortunately that isn't the case the real user was carrying Plutia in their arms which is revealed to be a seventeen year old boy. "Whoa this I'd the first time I've seen a boy like this and I gotta say what a hunk" Neptune exclaims he was tall and slime, he wore black high school blazer with neon pink trim and a dark pink undershirt with matching pants and shoes he had bright pink eyes and light dark purple unkempt medium hair and his weapon was a butterfly knife. "well this is a problem I can't excuse your kind harming young maidens now can I" he said in a familiar tone which sends a shiver down Neptune's spine "whoa is it just me or is this guy like creepy" she said in a lazy tone another person followed behind him this time it was a girl. she wore a similar outfit but her blazer was silver with black trim and was buttoned up with a white undershirt she had long snow white hair tied up in a downwards ponytail with green-blue and carried twin revolvers the odd thing was she clearly was wearing a boys uniform.

the new girl sighed and commented you really can't contain yourself can you Gene the young man introduced himself to the group "oh yeah before we get started my name is Genesis but call me Gene" Plutia tugs on his collar and quietly asks "uh Gene can I fall asleep in your arms *yawn* I'm sleepy" he puts her down and she falls asleep on the grass she's a quick one isn't she the young lady commented Neptune rudely interrupts with "uh hey isn't this supposed to be my story who are you two and why you hoggin my spotlight" Gene responds with "what a rude girl you are like I said I'm... "Noire interrupts with "uh yeah we heard what about your ally" the girl answers "I am named Vita and I'm looking for CPU Black heart of Lastation" Noire takes notice and says "oh that would be me what business do you have with me" Vita glares and argues no you're not Noire retorts why yes I am followed by another "no you're not" from Vita and they exchange no you're not and yes I am back and forth for a few minutes long enough for Genesis to finish the dragon with his knife while Neptune comments damn boy you showed him who's boss.

The two behind them keep exchanging their lines until it ends with Vita shouting "I think I would recognize my own mother face" the very sound of that sentence causes everyone to pause and even wakes Plutia up with surprised look. Noire starts to get flustered and shouts "nononono I do not have any children I've never even been with a man so I don't know what the hell you're talking about" Vita argues "of course you don't because (reaches into her pocket) this is my mother" Noire grabs the photo looks at it gasps and faints Neptune looks at the photo and shouts "whoa this is the juiciest thing I have ever seen in my life" the photo was of Vita as a child and her mother was in fact Noire in HDD Neptune then says in an actiony voice "to Neptune cave". later back in Planeptune Noire panics for a moment to check every possible test the photo check confirmed that the photo was unaltered and a DNA test confirmed it Noire sits down needing a moment to swallow this info "okay maybe I should reintroduce myself I am Vita CPU candidate of Lastion twenty five years from now we came from the future along with four others".

Histoire who has been in the room the entire time asks does this mean that all of you are CPU candidates as well? Vita responds with of course Genesis stands up and says yup including me I'm the CPU candidate of Planeptune Neptune argues "um I doubt that boys can't become CPUs it's never happened I think" Histoire nodes in agreement and says "yes I'm afraid that isn't possible no male CPUs have ever existed" Genesis replies "oh yeah" and then a light fills the room Vita runs into a closet and locks the door and shouts "do you know what you've just done!?" when the light clears Genesis now wore a black form fitting body suit with neon blue lines and a torn blue cloth wrapped around his waist and had a horn-like headpiece with saber-like neon blue wing similar to that of a large halo similar to a dragon from a popular series and beast-like greaves and clawed gloves his butterfly knife was now a long sword matching his colors.

"Wowzers I just got proved wrong and this is a major breakthrough in everything" Neptune declares Histoire cannot believe her eyes either and asks with amazement how it that possible Genesis looks at her and says my dear Histoire "you're lucky I know you can't remember this form so I'll answer I was born this way after all you always feared this form since I am Iris heart's son" now that really freaked everyone out Plutia who was sleeping wakes up again and transforms to keep the noise down. Iris Heart then takes notice of Genesis and says "well I would say that this specimen came from my genes I approve" Genesis takes that comment with grace and rebukes "well mother you always did love this form you said it made me truly look like your pride and joy" the two hit it off quickly Plutia already figured out that this guy was her son when Noire couldn't accept that the young lady still cowering in the closet was her daughter things were getting weird now two more questions needed answering. first Noires question okay so where are your friends the answered by Vita "in the other nations looking for their mothers like we did" and the other by Neptune "wait don't I have a beautiful baby of my own" answered by Genesis "yes you do Uranus our friend got lost and went with Green Hearts son to Leanbox but his name will be revealed in due time". One "last question Neptune had to ask do I marry a total hunk" which both answer "I don't know" bumming Neptune out.


End file.
